


The thrill of it.

by raayychlu4



Series: KRTSK NSFW WEEK 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, KUROO IS A DORK, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is a Tease, a little fluff, they are also very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raayychlu4/pseuds/raayychlu4
Summary: "T-tetsu..."Kuroo is 29, Tsukishima is 27.Prompt #1: Public/Semi-public sexPrompt #2: First Time andPrompt #3: "What if I want them to see/hear us?"Day 1 KRTSK NSFW Week 2021.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KRTSK NSFW WEEK 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104830
Kudos: 117
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	The thrill of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typos or grammatical errors, shhh they don't exist. Mentioned in this fic is one of my krtsk Twitter brain fart - 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ruichlu4/status/1319993383553699840?s=20 
> 
> But you don't have to know what happens there to read this fic :>
> 
> PS: I'm bad at coming up with titles pls don't judge orz  
> PPS: Feedbacks appreciated!!! I only imagine krtsk nsfw I can't write!!!

“Ah, that bowl of ramen was so good!” a contented sigh escaped from Kuroo’s lips as he rubs his belly with his left hand, while his right-hand holds Tsukishima. Tsukishima’s lips curved slightly as he let a small smile reveal itself on his face, something he recently realised, that he does only with Kuroo by his side.

They have been dating for 7 years, long-distance for 4 and cohabitating in the Chuo ward in Tokyo for the last 3 years – after Tsukishima transferred to the Tokyo National Museum from Sendai. Despite being together for so many years, there was not a day where things got mundane for both of them. Things were not always up for them. They had fights, many arguments, shouting; Tsukishima imposing on Akaashi when that happens – but among those, they also shared laughter and happiness from being with each other. Needless to say, things in the bedroom were not losing out either. It took some time and much encouragement, but with such a patient, loving, loud, outgoing and open boyfriend like Kuroo Tetsurou who is best friends with the rambunctious Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima learnt how to communicate more effectively and let go of his restraints, both in life and in bed.

The smile was never gone from his face the whole time Tsukishima was thinking about their lives together, the heels of their shoes walking on the ground loud, as they walked back to their car in this quiet neighbourhood of Sumiyoshi.

“After you, my love,” Kuroo winked as he opened the car door of the passenger side for Tsukishima. 7 years on and Kuroo is still acting like the sweet, sweet gentleman he is, and it never fails to bring butterflies into Tsukishima’s stomach. “Thanks.”

As soon as he got in the car and the door closes, he was grateful for the warmth that enveloped him and he sighs in content, watching Kuroo walk round to the driver’s seat. It may be his favourite season – autumn, but the temperatures at night can sometimes get a little too chilly for his liking. Thank goodness tonight they decided to get ramen for dinner and the warmth from the soup in his stomach helped keep his body temperature warm. As the car engine came to life and Kuroo’s right hand found its place on his thigh, Tsukishima shuts his eyes and enjoys the soft humming to the song playing on the radio coming from his boyfriend.

“Hey, moonshine. We’re home.” Warmth from the side of his cheek and Kuroo’s soft voice woke him up as he realised that their car was stationary, engine turned off. He must have fallen asleep at some point though the journey home was less than half an hour. Perhaps it was the warmth radiating from Kuroo’s palms on his face or it was the streetlamp from outside illuminating the silhouette of Kuroo in the car, or even the feeling of being full from dinner, but Tsukishima felt compelled to kiss his boyfriend there and there at the moment. They separated, but not before Tsukishima felt the smile on Kuroo’s lips, a small chuckle escaping, “what’s the matter, Kei? Long day at work?” Tsukishima wanted to reply but looking at the soft orange streetlamp lighting up the profile of Kuroo’s face, it made his boyfriend look so much dreamier and he felt like he was drunk on Kuroo Tetsurou. “We just have to get out of the car and take the lift up three stories and we’ll be home, baby. Then we can sleep this fatigue away through the weekend.”

If Kuroo asks him the next day what came over him tonight, he will blame it on an incubus who took over his body.

Without letting Kuroo pull away to grab their work bags from the back seat, Tsukishima grabbed his face in for a deep kiss.

“Woah there, babe?” Kuroo’s lips were slightly red from the sudden kissing attack, but the lust slowly creeping into his body could be seen glistening in his eyes. Without warning, Tsukishima lifts his right leg and swings it over to the driver’s seat, where he climbed onto Kuroo and straddled him. It was fairly uncomfortable for two of them, being over 190cm, 2 pairs of long limbs squeezed into the driver seat of a Toyota C-HR.

It isn’t very often that his boyfriend gets all aggressive, so Kuroo takes this chance to revel in it and matches Tsukishima’s passionate kisses with fervour.

“Mm hmp,” sweet moans were slowly slipping out of Tsukishima’s lips as his hips started a slow but sensual movement on Kuroo’s growing hard-on. This reminded Kuroo of that one time when they were still very much younger, during on of his visits to Sendai on a long weekend, and Tsukishima started getting bold with his actions in the bus and started palming Kuroo in their seats. They did not talk about it afterwards, and it has been many years since then, and Kuroo has forgotten that little discovery of the mysterious Tsukishima Kei, who loves the thrill that comes with the risk of getting caught in public. Besides, their current sexual shenanigans are still very much filled with adventure and fun that Kuroo could barely remember what they tried the last week in bed, with all the rounds they’ve been getting almost every night. His lips curled into a smile; This was the first time since the bus incident that Tsukishima tried doing something in public. Aroused by this rare display of boldness in his boyfriend, Kuroo’s hands started fumbling with his and Tsukishima’s pants, as Tsukishima’s hands continue cradling onto Kuroo’s face, lips kissing him as though sucking the life force out of him an incubus would.

“A-ah…! Hhn!”

An obvious red flush could be seen on Tsukishima’s beautiful face when Kuroo manages to free both their erections, both their members touching the moment freed. _Perks of having a beautiful boyfriend whose skin is like the pale moonlight_ , Kuroo thinks. Kuroo takes both their members into his right hand, as his left grips on to Tsukishima’s hips. He uses his thumb to spread the pre-cum that has gathered on their heads, and starts to move his hand in a slow, excruciating rhythm. 

“A-aah… nn-nAh…” Tsukishima pulls his lips slightly backwards, forehead touching Kuroo’s.

Being 195cm tall and straddling his boyfriend meant that he has to hunch his back while rocking his hips; something he will bound to regret when he wakes up in the morning with a sore body. But right now, all he cares about is the heat that is pooling in his belly, and the feel of Kuroo’s warm hands (and dick) against his own. Unable to tolerate the slow pace of Kuroo’s hands, he starts rocking his hips even faster, begging Kuroo,

“T-tetsu… Please…” while looking into those beautiful hazel eyes.

Kuroo knows this looks of Tsukishima. He kisses him on his lips, just as his right-hand stops and moves towards Tsukishima’s slender hips. Tsukishima sighs, and removes his hands from Kuroo’s face and grips onto Kuroo’s shoulders for support. He lifts himself up slightly, left hand moving lower to grab onto Kuroo’s member – aligning himself and sinking down slowly onto Kuroo.

“Hnng a-a-hha…”

He scrunches his eyes and bites his lips as he does so, registering the feel and pleasure of taking Kuroo in him, not trusting himself to not let out strings of incoherent words tumble from his lips. He could feel Kuroo let out a shuddering breath as he sinks himself fully down, together with the pulsing of Kuroo inside of him, growing larger. He shifts his position, right hand coming down from Kuroo’s shoulder to hold the door handle as he slowly raises his hips up, just right before Kuroo’s head, before sinking back down again in a smooth motion. Thankfully (in a way), they were both still sexually active despite their busy schedules, so Tsukishima did not need much prepping to fully take Kuroo in. Besides, they had a quickie this morning in the shower when Kuroo couldn’t resist himself.

“Ahh, Gods. Kei, you’re going to kill me.”

Feeling the adrenaline kicking in, Tsukishima barely registers the strong grip on his hips as Kuroo starts moving to match his rhythm.

“A-ah! Ah! Aa-! K-ku-! Tetsu!”

Lewd noises spew out of Tsukishima’s lips as Kuroo tries his best to hold in his groans and controls his own movements. Their pace increases as pleasure build up and so does Tsukishima’s moaning. _Fuck, the car’s suspension is not going to last,_ Kuroo thought, _But screw it._ Kuroo’s hands trail upwards from Tsukishima’s hips to under his cream sweater, fingers finding his sensitive nipples. He feels Tsukishima shudder as his fingers graze over them, and starts fondling them between his thumb and index fingers.

“Ah- S-top, Tetsu…”

“Are you sure you want me to stop, moonshine?” Kuroo teases his nipples more by pinching on them slightly.

“Aa-ah s-top…!”

“You’re not being very honest, Kei.” Kuroo laughs. “I can feel you clenching down on me even more when I do this.” Kuroo continues fondling with Tsukishima’s sensitive nubs as he latches himself onto his neck, leaving behind his mark on Tsukishima’s pale skin.

“Hnng-ah…!”

Tsukishima shifts backwards and increased the pace of his rocking. Suddenly there was a whoosh which caught Kuroo’s attention – Tsukishima had accidentally pushed the window button when he shifted backwards, and the window by the driver seat was partially winded down.

“B-babe. Hang... Hang on” Kuroo tried to get Tsukishima to pause, but instead of slowing down, Tsukishima falls forward on Kuroo, arms circling behind his neck as his hips buckled up and down relentlessly.

“Kei, the window…” Kuroo tries again, but it doesn’t seem like Tsukishima could hear him. Thus, he tries bringing his hand down to his hips and squeezing them. Kuroo is sure with the fast pace that Tsukishima is riding him at, people from outside could see their car shaking and would know what is happening on the inside, and how Tsukishima would definitely be too ashamed and embarrassed to step out of the house IF they got caught. (Tsukki might even think of moving out of their neighbourhood if that happens).

Tsukishima finally looks him in the eye, but to his surprise, his boyfriend smirks, “What if I want them to hear us?”

Ladies and gentlemen, in a fraction of a second, Tsukishima Kei has managed to surprise and break Kuroo Tetsurou, yet again, even after 7 years of being together, and more than 10 years of knowing one another. Never would he have thought that his boyfriend would be so daring to say something like that. But before he has time to recover himself, Tsukishima starts grinding down on him again, face so close Kuroo could feel his breath panting on his face. _Gods, I love him so much._

Since his boyfriend is riding on the high of the possibility of getting caught, Kuroo grins and tightens his grips on Tsukishima’s hips as he thrusts upwards into him.

“A-ah fuck!” Tsukishima’s head lolled backwards as he screamed. “J-just-! There…! Ah-aa-h!”

Encouraged by his boyfriend, Kuroo continues thrusting into that sweet spot of his boyfriend, just as he tightens around Kuroo.

“F-fuck Kei, I-… I’m gon’…!”

“Ah-h! Aa-h! Haa-ah! Ah!”

Tsukishima squeezed around Kuroo even more, feeling his climax coming and the heat pooling even more in his lower abdomen.

“F-fu-fuck!”

With a low grunt, Kuroo came undone inside of Tsukishima. Feeling his boyfriend shoot out strings of come in him, Tsukishima shakes, as he comes undone, hands-free, all over their clothes. He slowly rides out his orgasm on Kuroo, and bends forward to lean his head on Kuroo’s heaving chest, his own breaths coming out as pants.

“God, Kei…” Kuroo exhales.

Just then, the sound of a door unlocking was heard. Tsukishima started to panic and tried his best to curl up and hide in Kuroo’s chest, hoping as much that a 195cm man would not be seen on top of another in a car at night. “Hng!” Kuroo, however, had to hold back a grunt. He was still buried inside Tsukishima, and he could feel his boyfriend clenching hard on his member – causing him to slowly get aroused once more. But they couldn’t afford another round in the car. It was starting to get a tad bit uncomfortable and although Kuroo would love to indulge Tsukishima in his newly discovered kink for exhibitionism, Kuroo would still like to live in this neighbourhood in peace, thank you. Besides, they needed to clean up (the car and Kei), before Tsukishima falls asleep, just like he always does after a nice orgasm.

After a few moments of silence without any movements from either of them, Kuroo peeps up to check their surroundings. “I think it was just “Fujiwara-san that came out to place his rubbish by the door. C’mon, let’s clean up a bit and continue this at home.” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. “Here, take my jacket so you can cover up your front.”

“I feel gross.” Tsukishima pouted.

“I know, baby. I promise I’ll clean us up in the bath later all right?”

Tsukishima slowly sat up and got off of Kuroo, sliding back into the passenger seat, though legs still slung across Kuroo.

“Ugh, gross. I can feel you dripping out of me.” Tsukishima said as he slowly buckled his pants and reached for their bags at the back before getting out of the car.

“Hang on, moonshine,” Kuroo called. He walked over to where Tsukishima was standing by the passenger side and took out a bottle of cologne from his bag. “Wouldn’t want us to walk into the building smelling like sex,” he winked. Tsukishima’s face burned bright red.

“There we go!” Kuroo grinned. “Now we look and smell decent enough!”

Tsukishima giggled, “Yeah, if you count that white stain on your shirt decent, then we might need to re-educate you on proper dressing etiquette.”

“Naww, babe! You’ll still love me, right?” Kuroo singsong as he snakes his arms around Tsukishima’s waist, directing him towards their building entrance. They came to a stop in front of the lift lobby, and Tsukishima turned to face Kuroo.

“I’ll love you no matter what, dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end!! 
> 
> I've never thought about writing fics (I mean I do but I don't actually follow with that)... But I needed to get this off my mind so I can have more space for krtsk!!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think (ㅅ´ ˘ `)  
> -  
> Scream with me on twitter!! @ruichlu4


End file.
